Digitally Remixed
by Rx-P-13
Summary: Chapter one: End of Normal" is up, please R


I don't own digimon or related merchandise. All resemblances to real life figures are unintentional. This writing is purely fictional and does not represent real life situations.  
Digitally Remixed  
Chapter 1: End of Normal  
  
"Morales are just a stool for the weak, anyone who believes differently is a fool. Throughout the ages, wealth has been a way to measure strength. Even if you can kill me, how do you plan to rule the people without throwing them into chaos? From greed is born a kingdom, from that comes dictatorship. This leads rebellion, but what happens after this rebellion? It's a never ending circle, you can't fight your nature boy, just give up your childish ideals."  
  
The dark figure slowly walked towards him. Janice could smell his own fear as he slowly crawled back from the pursuing shadow. He tried to get up and run, but he hadn't the strength to do so. The thing grabbed him with inhumane strength. He struggled as the vice like grip slowly crushed his puny stature. This was it the end, he closed his eyes and waited.  
  
".That's right, for only $19.99, we'll add a free butter holder for free! Not subject...." Janice opened his eyes and looked at the TV screen. His hand reached for the controller and found the off button. Nothing ever was going to happen to him, he was never going to do anything extraordinary. Of course, it wasn't just that amazing things didn't happen to him, nothing ever happened literally. He lived miles from civilization, and his only way to contact it was to either ride his bike ten miles to town, or use his 56k modem. He preferred the later, and that brought to mind that the repairs should be done by now. Janice reseated himself at the computer and logged into his usual chartroom. He pressed enter, when he noticed that someone new was in the chat with him.  
  
-=next day=-  
  
Janice could feel the wind brushing against his bare face as he rode hard towards town. His mother had sent him to get some groceries. While he was there, he would also be able to meet that new kid he met yesterday on the chartroom. Janice continued to ride towards town, hoping to get there before sundown.  
  
Janice could see the town in the distance, and continued to pedal. To make it even better, it was still about five hours before sundown. What was that kid going to give him, what ever it was, it was supposed too be good. A smile slowly crept onto his face, like a line being painted onto a canvas. Whatever it was, it was going to have to wait though, because first he would have to get the groceries for his mother. Janice sighed again, and continued to pedal towards town.  
  
-=Two Hours Later=-  
  
A car zoomed by and left a wisp of gas in the air. Janice breathed in deeply, and then sighed. "Finally, the smell of civilization." Janice said to himself as he biked down the street. He continued to ride until he saw the Food for Cheap and jumped off his bike. Being as fast as possible, he ran to the bike rack, deposited his bike, and sprung into the store. The door opened, and aromas of fruits and vegetables swirled around him. "Well, I might as well get finished with this. Now where is that list?"  
  
Janice checked his pockets for the list. His hand detected it in his back pocket and pulled it out. "Lets see. Milk, eggs, sandwich meat, and bread. Ok, this shouldn't take that long." The second he finished the sentence, he was in the dairy section. The aisles were lined with various dairy products and eggs. Janice drew his list out again and examined it while he seized a gallon whole milk and a twelve pack of eggs.  
  
Ok, next are the lunch meats, which should be right over. There!" His eyes spotted the meat at the deli right by the bakery and the meat was in his basket in less than ten seconds. He knew he had spent thirty minutes in the store, and only had two hours left to get too where that kid was going to meet him. He turned and ran by the bakery, snatching the last loaf of bread before turning towards the cash register. Janice sprinted to the nearest counter, nearly hitting the woman in front of him.  
  
Two minutes passed before he was at the front of the line. Janice set the goods on the counter and looked around. He was about to pull out his wallet when something strange caught his eye. The lamp above the adjacent counter was shining, yet there wasn't any light bulb in it. "What in the." Janice rubbed his eyes, but when he looked back, there was a bulb. The cashier tapped him on the shoulder "Hey, you still there? That will be nine dollars and seventy-eight cents." Janice blushed and turned around, slightly chuckling as he pulled out his wallet and placed a ten on the counter." Sorry, please keep the change sir, I mean miss." He then took his groceries and walked out of the store.  
  
Janice scrambled out of the store, and looked the now car infested streets. "Wow, must be rush hour." Smoke bellowed in his face as he mounted his bike." Ungg, when I said I loved the smell of civilization, I wasn't lying, but this is a little bit too much." He began to pedal into the melee of cars, strafing left and right avoiding cars as they came. People minded there own business while he sped off to the Aentral's square. The laughter of children slowly merged into the sounds of the street as the bike neared Aentral's square.  
Flowers were lined in various patterns along the walk ways while little children ran around, trying to kick the can. On the other side of the park, also known as the east side stood the Saer Monument. Not only was that monument a marking of humanities greatest triumphs, but also marked where he needed to be. That kid said he had something that would change his life, whatever it was though, Janice would have to get there fast if he wanted to see it.  
  
Janice looked around, yet to no avail. The kid said he would be here, in a red jacket, yet there wasn't anyone here that matched his description. Perhaps he had just gotten to busy, or had missed the bus, or he might of just been late. Janice could wait another couple hours before going back to the house.  
Minutes turned into hours as Janice waited, and the sun finally set and day gave way to night. A small pinecone fell onto Janice's head, who shook himself awake. "Huh? What?" Clueless, he looked down at his watch, and was horrified at what time it was.  
"I guess he never came.I should get going then." Janice sighed as he began his long ride home.  
The streets were free of traffic, and the only sound to be heard was thee sound of his bike. Janice had never actually been here at night, and looked around anxiously. What was it about night that made it  
-=3 hours later=-  
  
So many strange things had been happening lately, first the light bulb in the store, not to mention the kid in the chat room. "Whatever it is, it can wait, I need to get my sleep."  
  
-=5 Days Later=-  
  
Apparently the oddities had stop, and had no intention of starting up again. Janice pondered on this as he nibbled on his pencil in class. The teacher, Mr Edwards, was currenly going on about the how pure sodium catches on fire when water is applied to it. Janice however, began to wonder off in a dreamland of imagination. People always called him immature for drawing creatures from his imagination, for playing simple games such as hide and go seek. Funny how people grew out of childhood, and never understood why. He knew why, or at least he thought he did. People don't stop playing because they become old, they become old when they stop playing, when they lose the heart of child.  
  
"Janice..Janice!" The teacher brought down his hand to the table hard, and the sharp sound it produced was enough to wake him from his creative stupor. "Janice, its been an ten minutes since school ended. You need to be getting out of here."  
  
"What...oh, ok." Janice got up and went to the door and went outside. His bike, like always, was trashed by the other kids. Shaking his head, he approached his bike, wishing desperately for someone to share his ideas with. Using his sigh that he always used, he mounted his bike. He wished to get away, to be free of this mortal bounded world, where nothing ever changed. Deep in thought, he began to ride down the street.  
  
-= one hour later=-  
  
Janice was making good time, he was already two thirds of the way there, and he wasn't even tired. He could make it back home in less than an hour if he kept this pace up. But a loud crackling sound came from behind him.  
  
Like ice with an ever growing crack, the pavement broke and parted. Janice pedaled hard, and regretted it as soon as his head turned. He dove face first into a pit. 


End file.
